Vusaki Yamanaka
Suffering from a severe anxiety disorder, Vusaki seems insufficient as a shinobi. His blurry and traumatizing younger years have him looking for answers as to why he was treated so poorly as a youngling. Finding his own meaning of life and the end to the Satsujin-sha is what he stands for despite the many obstacles he faces. Dedicated to his training, Vusaki will continue on the shinobi path and journey of self enlightenment. Background Information Vusaki grew up in a secret cult called Satsujin-sha whose location is unknown. They were a gang of obsessive killers, torturers, and thieves. Vusaki was malnourished as a child and tortured daily by the brute members of the cult. He had failed multiple times at running away since he never had enough energy to run far enough or survive on his own. Once after running away the cult members killed innocent people in front of his eyes as a punishment, beheading children and holding their severed heads in front of his face forcefully, making him watch every second of the bloody scene. They claimed that it was Vusaki's fault as to why that was happening and slashed his eyes, leaving him for dead in a dessert. Vusaki was found by the people of Sunagakure at the age of 6. They saved his life giving him food, clothing and most importantly, therapy. This was not an easy process, because Vusaki only trusted motherly women to be around him. He spends his young years there, learning to become some what civilized. Vusaki's was considered a wild animal, and a social outcast among the village people. Despite that, his extreme intelligence and quick wits allowed him to do well in school and get out of dangerous situations. From the ages 8-12 he developed a keen sense of sound and touch which aided him in learning to channel his chakra. Quickly, he adapted to air release. His precision and accuracy in combat was shocking to most fighters . Vusaki, at a later age, found that he truly originated from Konohagakure while in search of Satsujin-sha members. He stumbled across this flower shop and realized that a voice was speaking to him. Soon, Vusaki had found out that the voice of a Yamanaka clan member was his only brother, Zioko. There is when Vusaki also found out that he was kidnapped as a toddler. Unfortunately, any other blood relation of his is no longer alive. The protection of his one and only family member, Zioko, is one of the few things important to Vusaki. He is now searching for the answers as to why he was treated so terribly as a child. He can’t see, but is determined to be the hand that causes the death to all of the Satsujin-sha members and its affiliates. Personality & Behavior Intelligent for his age, but has a tendency to over think everything. Vusaki’s intelligence potential is great, but due to a severe anxiety disorder, lack of experience and youth makes his true intelligence lesser. He especially doesn’t trust or like men--you only see his inner emotions when the presence of a woman or child is around. Other than that he seems to always be in a spaced out and always thinking about something, yet he is always aware of his surroundings and his present state. Vusaki is not rude or mean on a basis, but can turn into a savage if someone pushes his buttons. Appearance Vusaki is a very pale individual, almost sickly looking. Being tall and slender gives him an awkward stance. He has medium long black hair that is usually unkept, as well has piercing white eyes. You will usually see Vusaki in all black shinobi attire: Flak pants and vest, with a black jacket. Occasionally, you may catch him with a fully blackout out robe or a white robe. He tends to show the least amount of skin as possible. ☀Notable Features: White eyes (due to blindness) and scaring around the mouth. He wears a black mask to cover his mouth scars and a black eye band to cover his eyes during battle. Abilities While being blinded in both eyes, Vusaki has learned to overcome this obstacle using methods that include his other senses. Often during battle he will create a clicking sound with his mouth or pound a surface in order to stay in touch with his surroundings (very similar to echolocation). He may also smell things as a method to locate or track someone or something. Channeling his chakra to elevate these unique abilities as well as the typical sensory abilities of the Yamanaka clan is something he is working on. The Mind Body Transmission Technique allows Vusaki to telepathically communicate with other people. Using this technique, the Yamanaka may also act as a medium for persons to communicate with one another telepathically; this is done through establishing physical contact with the person. He can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect. This technique is not limited to just transmitting thoughts, and images such as memories or even strong feelings can be conveyed through this method. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki